SAY WHA!
by Brutal Expressions
Summary: I like the title. It has nothing to do with the story but I still like it. Oh well just to give you fair warning this is a HieiBotan romance story and its a little OOC. My first romance so dont be mean in the review.(fixed chapter 16)
1. thrown out

SAY WHA?!  
  
By: Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Me: Hiya! Im Back!!!! Yes people the Great Rineto, Goddess of Dragons, has returned. Well this is my first romance story ever so no flames please, if u absolutely must flame me, email me at: DeadlyFireCat@AOL.com. OK, lets start the story!  
  
~*Chapter 1: Thrown Out*~  
  
A girl with long blue hair, tied up in a pony tail, and deep violet eyes was walking down the street to her friends house. When she got there she saw a short boy with blacj spikey hair and wearing all black being thrown out of the house onto the sidewalk right infront of her. "Hiei, are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Grrr..... Im going to kill Kurama!" Hiei said as he stood up and dusted himslef off.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Me and Kurama were yelling at eachother and I turned demon, she came in and saw me, and Kurama threw me out and told me never to come back. Oh well, I'll just go and sleep in a tree in the park." Hiei said starting towards the park.  
  
"Hiei its going to rain soon, you can stay at my house. Im having a friedn over for the next few days but she wont bother you much, shes very shy." She suggested.  
  
"No, Botan, Im not going to stay in a house ful of girls." Hiei told her.  
  
"Please, Hiei, it might start snowing. Its pretty cold out you know." Botan said.  
  
Hiei sighed. "Fine, I'll stay at your house." He said, and they both started walking to Botans house.  
  
~*End of Chapter 1*~  
  
Rineto: Nice chapter I think. Well Review. And I have Eleven chapters written up so the next will be up soon. See ya all later.  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	2. arrival of a friend

SAY WHA?!  
  
By: Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: Im Back again! Yup me here and I brought chapter 2. Yay! Well here it is!  
  
~*Chapter 2: Arrival of a Friend*~  
  
Hiei and Botan got to her house and Hiei just laid himself on the couch.  
  
"I have enough spare bedrooms for both you and Sakura, Hiei. You dont have to sleep on the couch." Botan said, taking her jacket and hanging it in the closet.  
  
"Im perfectly confortable right here." Hiei said putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.  
  
About an hour pasted with Hiei in the same position and Botan running from place to place trying to get ready for Sakuras arrival. Then there was a ring from the doorbell waking Hiei from his peaceful state and Botan ran to answer it. When Botan opened the door there stood a girl almost as tall as Botan with purple hair, and brown eyes. "Sakura!" Botan yelled happily and pulled her inside. Sakura looked at Hiei then gave a questioning look at Botan. "Oh thats Hiei," Botan started, "he'll be staying here for a while also."  
  
"Oh," Sakura said picking up her bags, "Im going upstairs to unpack. Which room is mine Botan?" She asked.  
  
"Follow me, I'll show you." Botan said pulling Sakura upstairs.  
  
~*End of Chapter 2*~  
  
Rineto: Ok that was good. I'll update soon, I wrote even more chapters! Yay!  
  
~*Turn to next chapter----*~ 


	3. Fun Day!

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: HIYA!! Its meeeeeeeee!!!!!! I back! Im back! Im back! Yay! And I brought the third chapter! Yeah!!!!  
  
Bario: *walks up* Sister your insane.  
  
Rineto: Yup!! *jumps around in circles yelling hyper*  
  
Bario: *sweatdrop*  
  
~*Chapter 3: Fun Day!*~  
  
Botan came downstairs and sat on the other side of the couch from Hiei since he wasnt big enough to take up the entire couch. After a few minutes she got up and walked over to the closet and put her coat on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I just remembered why I was going over to Kuramas eariler," Botan said.  
  
"And why was that?" Hiei asked again.  
  
"Beacuse I was hoping to hook Kurama and Sakura up. Shes been really depressed lately and I think that a boyfriend will do her some good," she asked the very inquisitive fire demon.  
  
"Why is she so depressed?" Hiei asked yet again.  
  
"Beacuse her sister died a little while ago. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to Kuramas," Botan answered him for the finially time and left for Kuramas house.  
  
***At Kuramas House***  
  
"Hey Kurama! I was wondering if you would like to go to the fair with me and my friend Sakura." Botan asked the boy standing infron of her with long red hair and deep green eyes.  
  
"Sure, Id love to, Botan," Kurama said smiling as usual.  
  
"Great! Well come over late and we can all go together. Bye!" Botan said and started running back to her house.  
  
"Bye!" Kurama yelled back and went in the house to prepare for the festival.  
  
~*End of Chapter 3*~  
  
Rineto: OK! Me be back soon with the next chapter! Yay! *continues jumping around saying hyper*  
  
Bario: *sweatdrop again* How can we be related?  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	4. Please! No!

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: HIYA!!! Im back again!!!! The fire cat that controls dragons is back and has brought all her fans the glorious fourth chapter to the greatest story ever written. Ok maybe its not the best ever writen but it the best Ive ever written. Now then, to new chapter!  
  
~*Chapter 4: "Please." "No!"*~  
  
Back at Botans house, she was trying to get Hiei to come along to the festival with them, but failing miserably.  
  
"Please Hiei, come on, it'll be fun, and I dont want you just laying on that couch all day!" Botan told him.  
  
"No," Hiei responded.  
  
"Please," Botan pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
***15 minutes later***  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!! I'LL GO!!! Sheesh!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Yay," Botan yelled and jumped in the air, "just let me get ready." Botan finished and ran up the stairs.  
  
She came back down stairs fifteen minutes later in a pink kimono and carring some black clothes. "Here," Botan said handing Hiei some black clothes, "pu these on."  
  
"Why do I have to wear it and what is it?" Hiei asked eyeing the clothing.  
  
"It a traditional Japanese gi and hakamas, and you have to wear it because we are going to a Japanese festival. Now go put it on so we can go." Botan tol him and pushed him into the bathroom.  
  
"Grrr.... both that fox and that ferry girl are going to die!" Hiei said as he started to change his clothes into the ones Botan gave him.  
  
~*End of Chapter 4*~  
  
Rineto: Yay! another chapter done! This is great! Me be back maybe tomorrow or later today with next chapter! See ya all later!  
  
~*Tyrn to next chapter ----*~ 


	5. Looking Good!

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: Hiya peoples! Me back with the 5th chapter and my best friend Alli- chan!  
  
Alli-chan: Hi Peoples!!!  
  
Rineto: When I get writers block Alli-chan gives me great ideas for my story!  
  
Alli-chan: ^_^  
  
Rineto: Now lets get on with some of Alli-chans great ideas!  
  
~*Chapter 5: Looking Good!*~  
  
A few minutes later Hiei came out of the bathroom in the black, silk gi and hakamas looking fairly good. "I feel like Kuwabara," Hiei said looking himself over. Then he noticed that Kurama was standing there laughing.  
  
"He looks like Kuwabara too." Kurama manged to get out between laughs.  
  
"Nonsence! I think Hiei looks good in that!" Botan said and Hiei could feel his face redden, but didnt know why.  
  
Then Sakura came downstairs in a blue kimono. When she saw Kurama she looked down at the floor and blushed furiously.  
  
"Hey Sakura! This is Kurama. Hes real nice, you'll like him!" Botan said bringing the very red Sakura over to kurama. He just smiled and said hello.  
  
"Well come on you guys, lets go!" Botan yelled excitedly and pulled Kurama, Sakura, and Hiei out of the house and to the festival.  
  
They arrived at the festival a few minutes later and started walking around. Botan noticed that kurama and Sakura werent really talking and an idea struck her.  
  
"Hey guys, be right back! I want to show Hiei something!" Botan said and she ran off pulling Hiei.  
  
"What was that for?!?!" Hiei almost yelled.  
  
"Well Sakura and Kurama werent talking so I thought we'd leave them alone for a few minutes. Come on lets go walk around." Botan answered and started to walk away.  
  
"Hn," was all Hiei said and he followed her.  
  
~*End Of Chapter 5*~  
  
Rineto: I will be back tomorrow with more chapters to this marvelous story of mine. See you sometime later! *pulls Alli-chan to comic book store to buy more mangas*  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	6. I hate this house

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: Hiya all!!! Im back with the sixth chapter!  
  
Bario: Whoop de doo..... *twirls finger*  
  
Rineto: *snaps finger and my 700 ton backpack falls on Barios head*  
  
Bario: ^@_@^ *KOed*  
  
Rineto: ^n_n^ starting story!  
  
~*Chapter 6: "I hate this house"*~  
  
At the end of the festival they all went back to their own houses. Botan noticed that Sakura was talking about Kurama an awful lot and that her thoughts always seemed to wonder back to hiei.  
  
***In the Morning***  
  
As Botan woke up she went downstairs to see Hiei laying on the couch with his hands behind his head, as always, and Sakura making breakfast in the kitchen. in a ver cheery mood. "Smells good, what are you making?" Botan asked.  
  
"Pancakes," Sakura said and got plates out off the self and started setting the table.  
  
"Well your awfully happy," Botan stated,"what happened?" She asked sitting down at the table.  
  
"Kurama," Sakura answered," hes the greatest. Hes so nice, and charming, and handsom." She continued in a dreamy voice.  
  
"You must really like him," Botan said, proud of herself because her plan worked.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said, again, in a dreamy voice and both her and Botan started to laugh.  
  
"I hate this house," Hiei started," Too many girls." Hiei finished.  
  
"There are only two of us hiei." Botan stated.  
  
"With my luck Yusukue's little girlfriend, Yukina, and the buffoons sister will be over here next." Hiei said.  
  
"Well actually they're coming over this afternoon to meet Sakura." Botan stated.  
  
Hiei sweatdroped. 'Just great......' Hiei thought.  
  
~*End of Chapter 6*~  
  
Rineto: Ok thats it for now, be back later with chapter 7! *drags Bario away*  
  
Bario: ^@_@^  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ---*~ 


	7. Crime

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: Hiya again! Ok I have two things to discuss before I start the story.  
  
1). The first is that most of my friends are asking what is up with the '~*Turn to next chapter*~' thing. Well when I was writing this on paper just for a joke I put '~*Turn to next page*~ at the bottom of every page. When I told Alli-chan about me deciding to post it she was like "You should put 'turn to next chapter' at the bottom of every chapter!" and I was just like "Ok."  
  
2). I know people have been asking for longer chapters but i cannot do that. See I wrote all this out on paper first and im coping exactly whats on it. If the chapetsr ends on paper it ends here also. Im sorry but to make up for it I will post more then one chapter at once.  
  
Ok thats enough from me start the story.  
  
~*Chapter 7: crime*~  
  
That afternoonall the girls were chatting infront of the T.V. and Hiei was sitting at the diningroom table trying to ignor them. 'All these girls in one place should be a crime!' Hiei thought to himself. He was reaching his last nerve. He wanted to leave but as he looked at the window he saw it was snowing and just droped his head on the table.  
  
When Botan looked out the window she saw it was snowing also. "Hey guys its snowing!" She said in excitment and everybody ran to the window to look except Hiei who was banging his head aginst the table. "The roads should be awfully slippery, maybe you should stay here the night." Botan suggested and they all agreed.  
  
Hiei heard this and went wide eyed. "If theyre staying here Im leaving." Hiei said and he got up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you dont!" Botan said and grabed his shirt collar. "Its freezing out! You'll catch your death of cold!" Botan added sounding a little worried and mad at the same time.  
  
"Why do you care?!?!?!" Hiei half yelled and half asked her.  
  
"Because, well. because," Botan tryed to think of an answer that wouldnt embarrass her, "because, if we get a mission later then you cant go because your sick!" She added really quickly.  
  
Hiei mumbles something then stomped back to the table and droped his head aginst it again.  
  
~*End of Chapter 7*~  
  
Rineto: There are many more chapters that I just posted so READ!!!!  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	8. Up Late

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: See I told you there were more chapters. ^n_n^ I like to type! Oh and I know i shouldnt be telling you this till chapter 13, and i do have it writen and posted, but I hit a writers block. Heck, I only wrote a few lines in Chapter 13 but Ill explain that in chapter 13. So you just have to read the others chapters till you get there!  
  
~*Chapter 8: Up Late*~  
  
Botan woke up in the middle of the night and looked at her clock. It said twelve thirty (12:30). She decided to go downstairs and get somethign to drink. She walked over the other girls and went downstairs and saw Hiei still sitting at the table with his head laying on it. She walked over to him and nudged him a bit, "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei lifted his head up and snaped, "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Botan covered his mouth,"Shhhh! You'll wake the other girls." Botan told him in a wisper.  
  
"What are you doing up this late anyways?" Hiei asked and leaned back onto his chair.  
  
"Im thitsty," Botan replied and went into the kitchen and got a blass of water then sat down at the table. "Why have you been in the same spot for the past seven hours?" Botan asked him.  
  
"Because." Hiei answered.  
  
"Because why?" She asked again.  
  
"Just because." He answered her again.  
  
Hiei and Botan continued talking all night and didnt even notice that the sun came up till the other girls cam downstairs.  
  
~*End of Chapter 8*~  
  
Rineto: Sorry this one is shorter but chapter 9 is up.  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	9. Kuwabara The Scientist

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: This is a funny chapter. The tital only comes up once though. But its still very funny. But chapter 10 is even better!  
  
~*Chapter 9: Kuwabara The Scientist*~  
  
"Hey why are you guys up so early?" Botan asked that girls as they came down the stairs.  
  
"Early?! Its eleven o' clock in the morning!" Shizuru said looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh i didnt notice, Ive been talking to Hiei all night." Botan said and Shizuru smirked and Yukina giggled.  
  
"Botans got a boyfriend! Botans got a boyfriend!" Shizuru chanted making both Botan and Hiei blush.  
  
"I do not! Hieis my best friend not my boy friend." Botan said trying to use her usual cheery tone.  
  
"Suuuuurrrrrrrrree.... and Kuwabaras going to be a scientist when he grows up. Shizuru said, still smirking.  
  
"He might, you never know." Botan said trying to convince them, but she knew that not even a mirical would make Kuwabara a scientist.  
  
"Oh come on! Kuwabara doesnt even know how to tie his own shoes!" Shizuru commented making Yukina and Keiko laugh a little.  
  
"And I do remember you saying that you have always thought Hiei was a swell guy at the Dark Tournament, Botan." Yukina added.  
  
"Well if you guys are just going to say that me and Hiei are going out then Im going up stairs." botan said and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
~*End of Chapter 9*~  
  
Rineto: Hahaha! Kuwabara a scientist! Yeah right! Well I bet you all were wondering how he wears shoes but doesnt know how to tie them. Well he has those velcro shoes that like little 3 or 4 year olds wear. Read the next chapter! Its very surprising!  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	10. Kiss

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: This is one of the best chapters in the story! READ IT!  
  
~*Chapter 10: Kiss*~  
  
It was already past dinner and Botan was still in her room. Hiei was getting worried. He decided to go up to her room and get her to come out. He went upstairs and knocked on her door but no sound came from the other side.  
  
"Botan?" Hiei said but there was still no sound comeing from the door. "Botan come out, you need to eat and Im not going to entertain your guests al-" hiei started to say but was cut off by Botan comeing out of her room really quickly and kissing him. Hiei was shocked that someone would kiss him but quickly kissed back. Botan pulled away and ran back in her room quicker then she came leaving Hiei in the hall completely confused. 'Did she just....... or was I imagining that. No she really did......,' Hiei thought then he slowly went back downstairs and laid on the couch still holding his head.  
  
"So?" Keiko asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and turned over so his back was facing the others.  
  
"Well something had to have happened that he doesnt want to talk about," Yukina stated.  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I dont know bu lets find out," Shizuru said with another smirk.  
  
~*End of Chapter 10*~  
  
Rineto: Its short, I know. But its good none the less. Oh and I know that Hiei never gets worried about anything but this is just a story not real life. And I control this story so he can do what ever I want him to do. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Turn to next Chapter ----*~ 


	11. Annoyment

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: Hehehe, now dont lie, I know you all liked the last chapter. But you'll be laughing till my dog learns that Im not a chew toy (which will be never) after you read this chapter.  
  
~*Chapter 11: Annoyment*~  
  
"But how do we get Hiei to tell us what happened?" Keiko asked.  
  
"The same way I get information out of Kuwabara," Shizuru started, "we annoy him till he talks." Shizuru then went and say on Hiei.  
  
"Hey! Get off me!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Tell us what happened and I will." Shizuru stated.  
  
"No!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
"Then I wont get off," Shizuru told him. Shizur looked over at Keiko and she nodded.  
  
Keiko walked over to Hiei and started poking him. "Tell us."  
  
"No! Stop poking me, get off me, and leave me the hell alone!!!" Hiei yelled at all of them.  
  
"Tell us what happened up there and we will." Keiko told him.  
  
"Nothing happened now leave me alone!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled at them.  
  
"No." Keiko replied.  
  
"Yeah, something had to have ahppened or you wouldve told us." Shizuru added laying on Hiei making him even more frustrated.  
  
~*End of Chapter 11*~  
  
Rineto: Ok, I bet most of you are thinking that the Shizuru laying on Hiei thing is wrong right? Well shes not laying on him like that. She laid her back on him like she was laying on the couch and Hiei wasnt even there.  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	12. Annoyment, Part 2

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: Cool!! Ive writen 12 chapters! And one more tto go before i stop posting till I get over writers block. ok now READ!!!!!!!  
  
(P.S. this chapter is rated PG-13 for the waking of a fire demon by a ferry girl with an oar)  
  
~*Chapter 12: Annoyment, Part 2*~  
  
Hiei was about to attack them when he finially stoped yelling and gave up. He desided to just ignore them and maybe they'll go away. So he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head in his usual sleeping position.  
  
"How could he possibly fall asleep!!" Shizuru yelled, mad that she doesnt get to tomant Hiei and wont get the infromation anymore.  
  
"I dont know," Keiko started, "maybe we can get it out of Botan instead."  
  
"Ok!" The other two girls said and ran upstairs to go and bother the information out of botan.  
  
When they got upstairs, Shizuru kicked Botans door down and they all ran in and surrounded Botan yelling, "What happened?!," over and over again, knocking Botan out of her bed.  
  
"What are you all doing in my room?! Get out!" Botan yelled and started pushing them out of her room.  
  
"Oh we just came to talk to you about what happened with hiei when he came up here," Shizuru said with another smirk.  
  
Botan stopped, "Did he tell you?" She asked. They all nodded. Botan summoned her oar and stomped downstairs to where Hiei was sitting on the couch. Botan then hit Hiei over the head with her oar and yelled, "I cant believe you told them!"  
  
"I didnt tell them anything!" Hiei told her while rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh... uh.... You tricked me!" Botan yelled then went after Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko with her oar while Hiei sat on the couch watching with a smirk.  
  
~*End of Chapter 12*~  
  
Rineto: This all seems very familiar to me somehow. Oh well! *takes out Botans oar and wacks Bario over head*  
  
Bario: ^@_@^  
  
Rineto: Cats will rule the Earth!! *standing on a little hill holding a flag with a cat on it*  
  
Bario: *sweatdrop*  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	13. SAY WHA!

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: Ok first of all, all of you are asking for longer chapters. Well some people dont like to read stories that take a long time to read because they might have other things to do, so they read shorter stories and skip over the longer ones. I would rather have shorter chapers and have people read them easier then have longer chapters and have people skip over them.  
  
Second order of business, IVE HIT A WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!! As you all know already. I need help. Tell me what you think should happen next.  
  
And lastly, I did NOT write this chapter. My best friend Alli-chan did. So this is her chapter in the story. She wrote it because I hit a writers block after the first few paragraphs. Ok thats it now read Alli-chan part of the story.  
  
(P.S. You were all wondering where Sakura went right? Well this chapter answers ur questions)  
  
~*Chapter 13: SAY WHA?!*~  
  
Later that night, Hiei and Botan were sitting infront of the TV when Sakura walked in the door.  
  
"Hi guys," Sakura said and sat in a chair next to the couch where Hiei and Botan were sitting.  
  
"Where have you been?" Botn asked and made Sakura think that Botan sounded like her mother.  
  
"I didnt want to bother you like the other girls so I went over to Kuramas!" She answerd sounding almost as cheery as botan usually does.  
  
"Oh, did you have fun?" Botan asked smiling and making Sakura blush.  
  
"Yes actually," she said blushing even more, "we played some games then watched a movie, sort of......."  
  
Hiei gave Sakura and blank stare, and Botan grabed her and pulled her upstairs into her room. She set her down on the bed then ran over to the door, which she had to fix because Shizuru kicked it down, and locked it.  
  
"Did you make out with him?" She grinned evily.  
  
Sakura blushes and said, "Yeah....."  
  
"Oh my god! Im so happy for you!" Botan said jumping around the room.  
  
"Well what did you do while I was gone?" Sakura asked acusingly.  
  
"I... uh.... well..." She started the blurted out, "Hiei go mad and i sorta, kinda kissed him."  
  
Sakuras mouth opened and she yelled, "SAY WHA?!"  
  
Botan blushes and said, "Can you be quiet, no one else knows, okey. This will be our little secret."  
  
Sakura stared at her and said, "You kissed him, the guy you dowstairs, the guy who you said wa only a friend, the guy you....."  
  
"Ok, ok," Botan said, "I get the point." Sakura shut up and they both just sat there staring into nothingness. Sakura shook her head several times then started cracking up. Botan hit her.  
  
"Sorry," she said trying not to giggle, "its just so funny!"  
  
~*End of Chapter 13*~  
  
Bario: Notice the chapter is longer when Alyssa writes it.  
  
Rineto: *pulls a sting hanging from the celing and 700 balls of yarn fall on him*  
  
Bario: ^@_@^  
  
Rineto: Review and tell me what you think should happen next!!!!! I will do the turn to next chapter even though I dont have a next chapter, but there will be one.  
  
~*Turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	14. Taperecorder

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Bario: Rinetos busy  
  
Rineto: *sticking needles in VooDoo doll of evil Ex-boyfriend*  
  
Bario: well anyways *reading off piece of paper* Rineto finially got over her writers block and will be starting the 14th chapter of Say Wha. And just for her fans she made the chapters longer also  
  
~*Chapter 14: Taperecorder*~  
  
Sakura waited till Botan was asleep that night and she sneaked downstairs to Hiei on the couch and wake him up.  
  
He roled over on his side so his back was facing her, "What do you want?"  
  
"Did Botan really kiss you?" She asked Hiei smiles a bit but he didnt notice because he wasnt facing her.  
  
"Hn." Was his only responce.  
  
Sakura smiled bigger, "So she did."  
  
"Whats it to you what she does?" He asked. "It shouldnt be any of your business what she does."  
  
"Well it is because Im her friend so NNN!!" She said and stuck her tounge out at him but he didnt notice that either because he was still facing that other way.  
  
"Go away." He said.  
  
"No," she replied, "Im not done bothering you yet."  
  
Hiei didnt reply. He thought if he ignored her she would go away like the others did.  
  
Sakura asked him questions all night till she finially got to the biggest quesion of them all, "Do you love Botan?"  
  
Hiei still remained silent but this time he was thinking about what his answer to that question would be if he answered.  
  
"Silent are we? Maybe you do like her." Sakura accused.  
  
"Go away," he finially said.  
  
"At least I didnt say 'I want Botan as my girlfriend'." She said with a sly smile.  
  
"I never said that!!!!!" Hiei said getting off the couch and standing infront of her.  
  
"Said what?" She asked faking a confused look.  
  
"I want Botan to be my girlfriend!" Hiei snapped back at her.  
  
Sakura then pulled a taperecorder from behind her back. She pressed the play button and Hiei saying 'I want Botan as my girlfriend!' came out. Hiei just stood there with his mouth open in complete shock.  
  
"Well lookie what I got. Maybe I should go show this to Botan and let her listen." Sakura said with a smirk.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr!! IM gunna kill you for that!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"What would Botan say of you killed her best friend?" Sakura told him with a smirk.  
  
"Grrrrrrr!!!" Hiei growled loudly. "I'll find some other way to get you nack for that!" Hiei yelled at her and left the house.  
  
~*End Of Chapter 14*~  
  
Rineto: *still sticking needles in doll of evil ex-boyfriend*  
  
Bario: *still reading off paper* Rineto is sorry she is busy at the moment and just wants to say that..... BARIO IS A BLOCK HEAD!!!!! Ok thats it, ill kill u later!  
  
~*turn to next chapter ----*~ 


	15. Evil Plans and Bad Ideas

SAY WHA?!  
  
By:  
Tatsu Joshin  
  
~*The Great Disclaimer*~  
  
Rineto: Ok peoples im done stickin needles in my evil ex-boyfriend voodoo doll!  
  
Bario: Why were you doing that anyways?  
  
Rineto: Because he dumped me for being nice to guys other then him and he doesnt get that im nice to everybody.  
  
Bario: and im gunna kill you for calling me a block head!!  
  
Rineto: EEP!!! *runs*  
  
~~**Chapter 15: Evil Plans and Bad Ideas**~~  
  
In the morning Botan came downstairs and looked around. She saw Sakura cooking breakfast in the kitchen but no Hiei sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Good morning!" Sakura said from inside the kitchen.  
  
"Morning! Wheres Hiei?" Botan said.  
  
"Oh he went out. Said something about training early today or something like that." Sakura replied. She set the table and they both sat down to eat.  
  
*Somewhere eles*  
  
Hiei was sitting in a tree trying to come up with a way to get revenge on sakura. He finially got an idea and ran off.  
  
He arived at Kuramas House a few minutes later. "Kurama, I have something I need to tell you." He said trying to make it sound like what he had to say was going to be bad news.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked sounding a bit concerned.  
  
Hiei sighed, "I heard Sakura and Botan talking and," Hiei paused for a second, "she said she was using you and already had a boyfriend."  
  
"Thats not true!" Kurama yelled with a bit of hurt in his voice.  
  
"It is," Hiei said, "I heard them talking myself." Hiei turned around. "I think you need some time alone." And he left.  
  
~~**End of Chapter 15**~~  
  
Rineto: I know its not as long but its the best I could do at the time. Oh and ive finished the story. Not right now that would be wrong and I would get so many flames. Ive ended the story in the 21st chapter. All my friends were like "NO! NO! Dont end the story!!" so i told them Id try to make a sequel. Well Im gunna go and torture my evil ex-boyfriend *grabs super big ax*  
  
~*Turn to next chapter -----*~ 


	16. Damn That Woman

**__**

SAY WHA?!

By:

Tatsu Megami

The Great Disclaimer

Rineto: OK, I finally updated. I=m sorry for the delay. But, I=ve said this before, my computer crashed. And I am soooo stupid. I thought I already had 16 chapters up and I typed up the 17th chapter but I only had 15 chapters up when I looked. Yup, I=m stupid. You can all agree with me and I=m sure all of you will. But anyways onward with the 16th, not 17th, chapter.

Chapter 16: ADamn That Woman.

Hiei went back to Botan=s house. When he got there only Botan was there. She was lying on the couch reading a book.

AGood morning. She said, looking up from her book.

AHn. Hiei said back. He had to sit in a chair since Botan was lying on the couch.

15 Minutes Later

Sakura came running in the door crying then ran upstairs. Hiei smirked and Botan ran upstairs after her to see what was the matter.

Upstairs

ASakura! Botan shouted while knocking on her bedroom door. ACome out and tell me what happened. All she could hear was Sakura=s sobbing sounds through the door. Botan, then, realizing that Sakura was never going to come out, walked in the door and sat next to her. AWhat happened?

AKurama dumped me!!!!! Sakura shouted. She leaned her head on Botan=s shoulder and started to cry harder.

AWhy would he do that?! Botan asked, She was very surprised and confused at hearing those words.

AI don=t know, she said between sobs, Awhen I asked he said I knew, but I don=t!!!

ADon=t worry, everything will be fine, Botan told her.

ANo it wont!, she cried, AI loved Kurama!!!

AI said not to worry, Botan told her. Sakura later fell asleep and Botan went back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Hiei.

AI feel sorry for Sakura, Botan told him, Alets help her and Kurama get back together.

ANo. Hiei said. He was glad Kurama dumped Sakura. And he was glad that she was depressed and he didn=t want to see that witch happy.

AAnd why not?! Botan yelled. AShe so sad she just cried herself to sleep!

AThat=s good, Hiei replied.

Botan hit him as hard as she could over the head with her oar. ADon=t you ever talk like that again, Hiei!!! She yelled at him. AAnd that is so not good!!!

AWell it is to me, Hiei said. He was hit so hard he feel off the couch and he was thinking he might have a bump on his head.

Botan hit him again and left.

Hiei sat back on the couch and started to rub his head feeling for a bump. ADamn that woman.

End of Chapter 16

Rineto: That was good. I apologize again for making you guys wait so long. But we just bought a new house so my dad cant really buy a new computer at the moment. But as soon as he dose buy one I will update almost every week (I hope)!!!!!


End file.
